


Four for Birth

by anomalation



Series: Magpies [4]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Iceland, Multi, at the end, background Wolfgang/Kala/Rajan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalation/pseuds/anomalation
Summary: Sun and Kwan-Ho feel out their new relationship in the aftermath of rescuing Wolfgang. Lots of feelings talk. The cluster is finally happy.





	Four for Birth

**Author's Note:**

> A Will POV will probably be up next.

They were all going their own ways, now that the crisis was over. It seemed to be the thing to do. Rajan and Kala were excited to bring Wolfgang back to Bombay and show him their favorite sights. Nomi and Amanita wanted time on their own very obviously. Capheus had his election, and Lito his movie. Those were all concrete things to return to.

Sun and Kwan-Ho were two of the last people leaving. Will and Riley were the other two. It was just them. And then, while Will was half-heartedly packing the things everyone left in the kitchen, he looked up at Sun. “You want to come to Iceland?” he asked.

“What’s in Iceland?” Sun asked, matching his skeptical tone.

“Riley. Her dad, and her people. The cold,” Will added. Sun did like his sense of humor.

"Why?" she asked.

Will shrugged. "It feels like you're not ready to go back," he said. He always seemed apologetic for what he knew. It didn't seem quite fair to him. Sun agreed, but it was convenient not having to explain.

"I am ready," she said. "I have been cleared of all charges. My father's company will be mine when I want it." She meant to continue, but some hesitance stopped her. Will knew what she meant.

"But Kwan-Ho isn't," he said. "Is he in any danger?"

"I don't think so," Sun said. "His crime would only be revealed if I complained." It was his side she was concerned about, the wound only beginning to heal shut around the stitches again. If he went home, he'd be back to work.

Of course Will heard her thinking that as well. "You're welcome to come with us," he said. "Both of you. Do you think he'd come?"

"If I ask."

Will's eyes grew warm; he was loyal to Riley just like that. "Will you ask?"

Detective Mun was on the roof, practicing tai chi. "You need rest," Sun told him.

"This is restful," he said. "Comparatively."

"We have been invited to Iceland," Sun said.

He stopped and just stood, looking at her. "Iceland," he repeated.

"Yes. Would you like to come?"

He shrugged. "Sure. I told you, Ms. Bak. It'll be hard to get rid of me." 

It was a line she liked, but she thought he deserved more of a chance to say no. "I am not trying to get rid of you," she said, stepping closer. "But you don't have to come. If you don't like the others. Or the cold."

"What can I say," he said. "I'm adventurous." 

That still did not seem adequate, but they didn’t speak about it until the plane to Iceland. Kwan-Ho sat by the window, Sun next to him, and in the free seat next to her, Will and Riley took turns eavesdropping.

“It will be cold,” Sun told Detective Mun.

“I hope they have coats I can buy,” he answered, very solemnly.

“You don’t know anyone there.”

“I know you,” he pointed out. “And your friends. That’s quite enough.”

Sun let out an annoyed huff, to Kwan-Ho’s amusement. “That is not enough,” she said firmly. “You have a family.”

“You’re my family,” he said.

Next to Sun, Will leaned his head on her shoulder. “That’s enough of a reason, y’know,” he said. “You.”

Sun visited him, the seat next to him and Riley. They looked at her with warmth in their eyes. “His reputation at home is ruined,” she said. “It is my fault.”

“He made a choice,” Riley said. “You can respect it.”

Back in her chair. Sun looked at the man sitting next to her through Riley’s eyes. He was handsome, of course, as stubborn as she was. A good match, her mother might say. And it occurred to her then, that her mother had seen him, however briefly, at the fights.

“However true that might be,” she said, finally continuing their conversation, “you know what I mean. You can’t pretend this hasn’t had real consequences, for you.”

He spent several moments looking out the window instead of answering. She waited, and her cluster waited with her. “I know,” Kwan-Ho eventually said. “I also know there is nothing more valuable to me than you.”

Sun gave him a look. “You’ve had an entire life without me,” she began.

“Of which you know very little,” he countered. A verbal block. “Tell your friends they can come sit here, if they want. I can see them looking at me through your eyes.”

Sun pursed her lips, and considered arguing. Will, though, did not waste his time on that. He was in the seat next to her immediately, and Riley smiled and shut her eyes to sleep. “Hey man,” Will said over her. “So what’s Korean sick leave like?”

It was easier for him to speak Korean, but it was still odd to hear it. But he spoke her language perfectly, maybe it was only in her head. Kwan-Ho was answering normally, so it almost certainly was.

They exchanged some police officer pleasantries, as they’d been doing for most of their acquaintance. And then Will got to the question he really meant to ask, interrogation style. “So, what does your family think of this?”

“I didn’t exactly give them my itinerary,” Kwan-Ho answered solemnly.

Will narrowed his eyes with a bit of a smile. “No,” he said. “But they’re probably not going to be crazy about you coming home with the woman everyone thinks shot you. And opinions like that can be hard to change.”

Sun had been wondering the same thing, though she was nowhere near bringing it up herself. And she thought that might be what her cluster was for, to voice the things she didn’t.

Kwan-Ho looked at Will, then at Sun. “Who’s asking me?” he said. “That sounds like Sun.”

Will wrinkled his nose. “Who questions are kind of hard,” he said. “It’s me, though. Mostly.”

Kwan Ho looks at Sun again. “Do you want to know?” he asked her.

“I do,” she said. They weren’t in the habit of lying to each other, and she didn’t intend to start now.

“We aren’t on pleasant terms,” Kwan-Ho said simply. “Nothing as drastic as the Pak family, of course. But I am not interested in their approval for any of my decisions. Least of all, one I know is right.”

Sun could not hold in her smile. “You do not seem easily swayed,” she said. It was a compliment. He knew it, without being in her head. 

 

 

Iceland was spectacular. She’d been here before, in Riley’s mind, and Will’s. Still, it was better to be here herself. The air smelled like the sea everywhere, and the bright little houses nestled at the feet of mountains felt totally foreign but also like home.

The four of them stayed with Riley’s father. He asked no questions. One day, Sun, guided by Riley’s voice in her head, found herself heading to a barren beach, hesitating at the mouth of a gaping cave. In front of her, spirits danced, or maybe memories. Behind her, the sea lapped at the stones of the beach. It felt like another planet.

“I connected with another sensate here,” Riley said, appearing on a rock, cross-legged. “For the first time.”

“I can feel it,” Sun answered. “It feels… like a temple.”

Riley smiled, her eyes warm, and Sun was back with her at home, under the covers with her and Will. The pillow smelled like them. Riley almost said many things, “I love you” and “I’m so glad you’re here” and “I miss you all every second we’re not together”.

Will was the one who ended up talking. “Why did you get a cool fairytale when I had to be the kid in Sixth Sense?” he said, half-asleep.

Sun could feel their bond working to help her get those references. “Life isn’t fair,” she said, and Wolfgang popped in for a second, in only a T-shirt and swim trunks, sitting in the chair and staring into space. And then he was there with her in the cave, neck craned up to examine the ceiling. “But now we all get both.”

Wolfgang gave her a rare smile. “Love has changed you,” he said. A rare joke from him, but then love was changing him too. Sun peeked in on them, on Rajan’s boat. Felix was asleep holding a beer bottle against his chest. Kala and Rajan were loudly bickering over their dinner plans, in a very married way, and the joy in Wolfgang’s heart was enough to make Sun smile herself. On the beach and in bed and squinting against the sun on that boat. She was an us, and they were all happy.

“Be careful in there,” Riley said. “The rocks are slippery.”

“I will,” Sun said.

She didn’t want to go much deeper. She just wanted to sit somewhere dark, alone, just for a moment.

Nomi was the one who joined her next, sitting curled up on a nearby rock, knees up to her chest. “It’s crazy, the things that we miss,” she said without any further elaboration. Sun nodded, and they sat there in the silence.

Detective Mun was looking for her, Will informed her after nearly an hour, and Sun met him on the strange beach, rocks clicking under her feet and his. “Am I disturbing you?” he asked.

“No,” she said. “Do you need something?”

“No,” he answered, but that wasn’t exactly true. He came closer, stood shoulder to shoulder with her, looking out at the sea. “When we marry,” he began.

“When,” she repeated, letting some skepticism bleed into her tone. “Are you so confident?”

“I’m a bit confident,” he said. “Should I not be?”

Sun regarded him, then the sea. “When we marry,” she repeated, prompting him.

“Where should we live?” he asked brightly.

“Do you not have a place to live?” she said.

“No, I do. Do you?”

She nodded. “An apartment.”

“I suppose I could move in with you,” he said. “If you’d like that.”

“Isn’t that far from where you work?” she asked. “Quite the commute.”

“I’ve applied for a transfer,” he said. “First thing I did after we saved your friend. I thought this might come up.”

Sun looked at him sharply, for several long seconds where he pretended not to notice. She thought she might be upset he hadn’t mentioned it before, but then, they hadn’t had much time. “You could move in with me,” she said at last. “If you get the transfer.”

“I solved the biggest case of the past decade,” Kwan-Ho said with a teasing smile that acknowledged her larger role. “I’ll get the transfer.”

It was a point. She nodded, lips pressed together tight. “Well,” she said. “Perhaps you could, then.”

“I look forward to it.” He took a step closer to her, looked her in the eyes. “I want to be near you, always,” he said in a rare burst of solemnity. “Every moment possible.”

Sun fought a smile as valiantly as she fought any opponent. For once, she lost. “I see,” she said. “I think that could be arranged.”

 

 

He had habits that put her on edge. Cracking his neck, and sitting with his feet up on the coffee table. And looking at her, just looking at her. And she would ignore it, or make some sort of comment to get him to stop, but he persisted in looking at her, just looking, while they ate or in bed or while she was on the toilet.

“What,” she said flatly that last time.

“What,” he repeated.

“Don’t look at me.”

“I thought you said you lost your sense of privacy in prison,” he said. Which was irritating, that he could quote her back at herself like that.

“It’s also very flattering,” Kala chimed in, leaning next to the towel rack. “That he listens to you so well.”

Sun looked at Kala dubiously. “It is not a privacy concern,” she said to Kwan-Ho. “It’s…”

“Weird,” Wolfgang said for her, and Sun did agree.

Kwan-Ho frowned. “To look at you?”

“Yes. Is there something you want?” She wiped and stood up, pulling her pants back up. He was shaving; she leaned in to wash her hands. “Do I look strange?” she added when he didn’t answer.

He huffed out a bit of a laugh, but he still didn’t answer. Sun waited. He finished the part of his cheek he was currently shaving, and then he turned to her. “Sometimes,” he said, “I don’t know why I bother looking at anything else. You’re all I see anyways.”

“I’m being serious,” Sun said.

“So am I,” he answered.

Sun needed to get ready too. She had a meeting early. So she left that, for the time being, and went to get dressed. Kala had her wearing more bright colors. Today, it was cobalt, for Riley.

She heard him approaching from behind. “May I help?” he asked. A good decision, based off the one time she did flip him on accident.

“Yes.” She bent her head, so her hair wouldn’t get caught, and felt the gentle tug of him zipping her up. Then he put his hands on her shoulders, stood close enough that she could feel the warmth from his chest. “I want to know what you’re thinking,” he said. “So I watch your face, hoping I’ll see something.”

He had a gift, being able to make her feel ways nobody else had. This warmth in her heart. She covered one of his hands with hers. “I would tell you,” she suggested. “If you asked.”

“Would you, Ms. Pak.”

Perhaps she would not. “I would try,” she corrected herself. And then Lito appeared in front of her, and Will and Kala. “They’d help,” she added. “My cluster.”

“That, I believe,” he said, and pressed a kiss to the back of her head before letting her go. “You could start now.”

Sun clenched her jaw; she should’ve seen that coming, surely, but hadn’t. She looked at Lito first, then thought better of it and looked at Kala. “Tell him,” she asked through their bond, and Kala shook her head.

“It must be you,” she said. “But I can help.” And she took Sun’s hand in both of hers.

Kala was right, of course. Sun held her hand tightly, and said grudgingly, “I was thinking about how much I enjoy you being here.”

Kwan-Ho gave her a look that was very skeptical. She couldn’t blame him. “I mean it,” she added. “For years I had no one. To share routines with. And now, we have many.”

“We’ll have more,” he promised.

To her surprise, she believed him. He was one of the people who would stay. In fact, he hunted her down for the opportunity to be asked to stay. So she nodded, and let go of Kala’s hand to take his. “I look forward to that,” she said, and smiled when he kissed her.

 

 


End file.
